Authentication infrastructures may seek to provide secure communication between entities. In some instances, an authentication infrastructure uses public key certificates that have been issued from a certification center by a Certificate Authority (CA). These public key certificates are used to certify that a public key is owned by a named entity on the public key certificate. Under this infrastructure, a system relies on an individual issuing CA's and the hierarchy of CA's being trusted and uncompromised. However, these authentication infrastructures have been under attack, which has compromised secure communications. Currently, because CA's are completely trusted to certify the identity of a secure web site, a single compromise of a CA can compromise the whole authentication infrastructure. For example, an unauthorized third party who has improperly accessed and issued new certificates signed by the trusted CA is able to fraudulently represent itself with a technically valid public key certificate for the purpose of gaining access to unauthorized information.